Rien qu'un bizou !
by Bibou
Summary: Duo se pose une question existencielle...


Auteur à enfermer : Azazel  
  
Anime repris à ma sauce : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi. L'histoire à proprement parler est tirée d'un album de C. Loupy paru aux Editions Nord-Sud, dont j'ai repris le titre pour ma fic. En fait, seul le fait de mélanger les deux est de moi...  
  
Genre : KAWAIIIII !!!!  
  
Note : Je suis un peu déprimée en ce moment, alors je retombe en enfance... Si vous aimez pas les trucs mignons tout plein... Passez votre chemin. Sinon, enjoy !!!  
  
Rien qu'un bizou !  
  
COCORICOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!  
  
Ce matin, Duo s'est réveillé dès le premier chant du coq.  
  
Près de lui dans la chambre, son coéquipier et colocataire, le célèbre Heero Yuy, dort encore.  
  
Mais Duo n'a plus sommeil.  
  
Une question lui trotte dans la tête.  
  
Alors, sans bruit, il se lève...  
  
***  
  
Duo entre dans la salle de bains.  
  
- Bonjour ! dit Zechs en train de barboter. Que fais tu là de si bonne heure ?  
  
- Euh... Je... bredouille Duo. Je voulais juste vous demander... un bisou !  
  
- Un bisou ? C'est tout ?? s'étonne Zechs  
  
Duo lui tend la joue :  
  
- Oui ! Là !  
  
Zechs sort de l'eau, se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur les joues, d'un côté, puis de l'autre.  
  
Duo ferme les yeux et sourit.  
  
Huummmmmmm...  
  
Un bisou de Zechs... Il n'a jamais connu ça avant !  
  
Ca pince un peu mais c'est rafraîchissant.  
  
- Merci, dit Duo, puis il repart tout content.  
  
***  
  
Un peu plus loin, Duo aperçoit Trowa montant à cheval et crie :  
  
- Tu vas bien ?  
  
- Oui, très bien, répond Trowa. C'est gentil de venir me dire bonjour !  
  
- C'est que... Je voudrais un bisou ! dit Duo  
  
- ... ?  
  
Duo lui montre son front :  
  
- Oui ! Là !  
  
Trowa descend alors de cheval, prend le visage de Duo entre ses mains, l'embrasse sur le front, et recule aussitôt.  
  
Duo ferme les yeux et sourit.  
  
Huummmmmmm...  
  
Un bisou de Trowa !  
  
C'est rapide, mais c'est tout chaud . (No comment, loool...)  
  
- Merci, dit Duo, puis il s'en va...  
  
***  
  
Duo arrive bientôt à la salle de sport. Wufei s'y entraîne avec concentration.  
  
- Duo ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclame t'il. Tu es déjà debout ?  
  
- Oui ! répond Duo. Je voulais que tu me fasses un bisou !  
  
- KLONK ! (Bruit de la mâchoire de Wufei qui se décroche)  
  
Duo lui montre son nez :  
  
- Oui ! Là !  
  
Wufei sort de son ébahissement, s'approche et l'embrasse délicatement sur le bout du nez.  
  
Duo ferme les yeux et sourit.  
  
Huummmmmmm...  
  
Un bisou de Wufei !  
  
C'est un peu coincé, mais tellement juste !  
  
- Merci, dit Duo. Et il s'éloigne en trottinant.  
  
***  
  
En traversant le jardin, Duo croise Quatre.  
  
- Salut ! lance Duo  
  
- Salut ! répond Quatre. Déjà dans le coin de si bon matin ?  
  
- Oui... Pourrais-tu me faire un bisou ?  
  
- Juste un bisou ?  
  
Duo penche la tête de coté et montre son cou :  
  
- Oui ! Là !  
  
Souriant, Quatre le rejoint, l'entoure de ses bras et l'embrasse au dessus des clavicules.  
  
Duo ferme les yeux et sourit.  
  
Huummmmmmm...  
  
Un bisou de Quatre !  
  
C'est un peu frais, mais doux comme un câlin.  
  
- Merci, dit Duo. Puis, le cœur léger, il rentre à la maison.  
  
***  
  
Dans la chambre, Heero est en train d'émerger.  
  
- Te voilà enfin, Duo ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé...  
  
Duo s'assied sur le lit du pilote de Wings.  
  
Heero le serre contre lui et lui donne un gros, long et tendre baiser.  
  
- Ce matin, je me posais une question, explique Duo un peu essoufflé, alors je suis parti chercher la réponse...  
  
- Ah bon ? Et tu l'as trouvée ? demande Heero.  
  
- Oh oui ! Maintenant, je sais tout...  
  
Je sais qu'un bisou de Zechs, c'est rafraîchissant  
Qu'un bisou de Trowa, c'est tout chaud  
Qu'un bisou de Wuffy, c'est tellement juste  
Qu'un bisou de Quatre, c'est doux comme un câlin  
Mais je sais que le meilleur de tous...  
  
(Duo se jette dans les bras de Heero)  
  
C'EST TON BISOU !  
  
Owari !!!!  
  
T (décomposé) : -_-   
  
W : Onna, cette fic est totalement injuste !!!  
  
D : Pourquoi, Fei-fei ? Parce que c'est moi qui ai les bisous ?  
  
W : MAXWEEEEEEEEEEELLLL !!!  
  
H : Hn  
  
Q : Az, je fais le traducteur, ok ? Alors, Heero veut dire qu'il te laisse vivre...  
  
H : Hnnnnn...  
  
Q : Mais qu'il aimerait bien savoir pourquoi son Duo embrasse tout le monde...  
  
H (sort son flingue) : Hn.  
  
Az (flegmatique) : Passke c'est le plus sexy, c'est tout. (Hausse les épaules) J'avais pas des fics normales à finir, moi ??? 


End file.
